


HIFAICGU pt. 2

by vaguelyfestive



Series: help, i've fallen and i can't get up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, The Moon - Freeform, sex toys?, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyfestive/pseuds/vaguelyfestive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the exciting continuation</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIFAICGU pt. 2

After the disgusting events in the Karasuno boy's volleyball team locker room that one fateful day, Tanaka became, like, the SPACE KING. He stopped over at Mars and dismantled the Mars Rover to turn it into a fully-equipped fucking machine, and gave it to the Martians out of pure goodwill. NASA didn't really need it anyway. Tanaka passed by Saturn and fashioned an onahole out of one of its rings for a sexually frustrated interdimensional SPACE giant. In the SPACE year 50,000,000, his crowning achievement was coining the Limited Edition Icy Sensation Play Buttplug ®, made out of part of now planetarily-debunked Pluto. Truly, Tanaka Ryuunosuke was beloved by every single person in the fucking universe.

One day, Tanaka was floating through space (still propelled by the force of Kageyama's jizz) passed by THE MOON. "THE MOON!" he exclaimed. "I haven't been to THE MOON since the great dildo disaster of '07. I think I'll take a visit." Tanaka landed himself expertly on the surface of THE MOON. Then he screamed, 'cuz he was stepping on Hinata's face. "Omg Hinata wat u doin here?!" ejaculated Tanaka. "I'm like, looking for my super boyfriend Kageyama!" cried Hinata from the ground who was covered in semen and broken dreams. "I wanted to get Tobio-chan a MOON rock from THE MOON, so I had him jizz in my ass to make an ass-rocket that blasted me up to THE MOON. But then, I realized that we're both fucking dumb asshats because I didn't have a way to get back to Japan... Do you know where Kageyama is?"

Tanak told his bro the sad tale of Kageyama. Then Hinata cried until all of his tears sailed off into SPACE. Hinata was super duper sad, but he still wanted to go back to Earth. "Can I come with you?" pleaded Hinata, holding out his disgustingly drippy hand to the SPACE KING. The SPACE KING in question relented. "Fine, you can hitch a ride back to earth with me on Kageyama's jizz trail," he said. He had been doing cum-propelled laps around THE MOON this entire time. Hinata climbed on his back, and they zoomed to Earth together: Tanaka dropped Hinata off in some random part of Japan and flew off into SPACE again, ready to continue on his journey to sexually enrich the lives of the unsuspecting.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I would get to use the other usage of ejaculate


End file.
